The present invention relates to a convertible storage case for records and magnetic tape cassettes and eight-track magnetic tape cartridges either exclusively or in combination.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a storage case which can accommodate records in a stacked manner or tape cartridges of two sizes in a stacked manner or in combination of tape cartridges and records with a simple conversion of the various interacting parts of the storage case.